


The Best Laid Plans

by FallingStarlight (MorbidRobin)



Series: Funny, Fluffy and Awkward Marriage Proposals [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidRobin/pseuds/FallingStarlight
Summary: Proposing to Luffy...Law has it all planned out.When did he include meat, overly enthusiastic pouting uncles, small fry, nosey friends and overprotective brothers?





	

To say that Law was exasperated was the understatement of the century. He had been trying to find the right place and time to pop the question to Luffy, his partner of three years.

Luffy wasn't helping.

First, Law had booked another restaurant instead of The Baratie, so as to not bump into other people. As Luffy was busy drooling over the menu, Law steadied himself and was about to speak but he then got interrupted by the food being served. Law knew a lost cause when he saw it. Nothing got in the way of Luffy and food.

Then, he decided to go back to his home in Flavence, with Luffy. Nothing screams romance like a proposal in a castle. Only to be interrupted by Cora-san who ended up hogging Luffy for the whole day.

The next day, Luffy got in fight with some thugs, in order to protect Conis' father who had come for a holiday. To say that he was furious because of how badly beaten the old man was, would not be cutting it. Law was held up treating the severely injured man and consoling Conis on the phone. Needless to say, that wasn't the right mood for the question.

Not to mention that he was slightly pissed at Cora-san, because the ring he wanted to give Luffy was stuck on his finger and refused to come off. Law would have to go ring shopping again. Cora-san's guilty pouting face also had nothing to do with it. 

Absolutely nothing at all.

Anyways, they returned back home, and Conis had a tearful reunion with her father while Law decided to go ring shopping. Conis was the best and worst person to have joined Law in shopping. Best in the sense that she helped him get the perfect ring, worst in the sense that she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

So that's how Law found his phone filled with celebratory messages from his friends and the Strawhat Clique. Law dreaded what would happen if Ace or Sabo found out. 

He found out the very next day when Ace and Sabo took Luffy for "some brother bonding time", the note said. Law gave up. Maybe the universe was trying to tell him something. Maybe Luffy wasn't ready yet. 

So the night afterwards, as Law was definitely _not_ brooding, he found himself attacked by a bundle of limbs. It took some seconds for him to register what Luffy was saying.

"Yes! I'll marry you, Traffy!!" Luffy repeated over and over.

"Was that why we kept traveling, Traffy? You should have simply said so, shishishi!"

Law smiled and kissed Luffy.The ring was in the bedroom, but that could wait as they pulled off their clothes.

Law, after a very satisfying night, found out that Ace accidentally let, the fact that Law was gonna propose, slip to Luffy and Luffy had come running home, despite how late it was and even though he was promised lots of meat and shiny things by his brothers.

To say Law was flattered was the understatement of the century. The universe wanted the surgeon to understand, 

Nothing gets in the way of Luffy and Law.


End file.
